1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for processing various kinds of input information, to a printing and embossing complex apparatus, to a delete menu display method of the information processing apparatus, and to a program.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a label making apparatus that prints given information on a tape as ink characters and makes labels is known (for example, see JP-A-10-00818). In addition, a Braille label making apparatus which makes Braille labels by performing both an ink character printing process and a Braille embossing process such that visually impaired people and people with normal vision can recognize the labels is also known (for example, see JP-A-2001-88358). Furthermore, in the Braille label making apparatus, generous labels can be separately made by either performing only the ink character printing process without performing the Braille embossing process, or Braille labels can be made by performing only the Braille embossing process without performing the ink character printing process.
The label making apparatus has a function for deleting input information by using various options in accordance with a user's request so as to improve user operationality. For example, the label making apparatus displays a delete menu including a plurality of options such that the whole input information is batch-deleted or only some of the sections are selectively deleted, thus allowing a user to select a desired option. From the above fact, it can be easily assumed that the Braille label making apparatus may also have such a function.
In the Braille label making apparatus, however, various kinds of information, such as ink character printing information and Braille embossing information, are input according to the apparatus characteristics. That is, the delete menu includes options, such as ‘whole information will be deleted’, ‘ink character printing information will be deleted’, and ‘braille embossing information will be deleted’. A user can select a desired option from among the plurality of options. In this case, for controlling the apparatus, it is natural that the menu for deleting information that has not been input cannot be selected, but a user, in particular, a user who has not experienced the input manipulation of the label making apparatus may be confused as to why some of the delete menus cannot be selected.